the_scoobyfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur
Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur is the 16th direct-to-video animated Scooby-Doo movie. Synopsis While investigating a mansion at night, Shaggy gets so scared by Naval Ghosts that his his doctor forbids the Mystery Incorporated to continue mystery solving. The gang decide to go somewhere that isn't scary, and Daphne tells them about La Serena , a dinosaur dig. The gang head there and meet Mr Hubley , who mixes their names up. Shaggy and Scooby are hungry so head to a barbeque. The rest of the gang go to the mines. Scooby and Shaggy decide to come along but a lizard steals their biscuit. Scooby chases the lizard and bumps into a dinosaur and runs away. Scooby and Shaggy catch up with the gang. Professor Svankmejer gives them a tour and they meet Winsor, who Velma falls in love with. The characters leave until the Phantosaur returns and nearly eats Scooby and Shaggy. Back with Hubley, Shaggy is recovered by his fright. Hubley hypnotises Shaggy to become brave when he hears the keyword 'bad' and erases his memory of the word, but Hubley also hypnotises himself so they must guess the keyword. Shaggy and Scooby head to a restaurant and eat lots of food, and the owner Faith thinks her shop will go out of business until a biker gang arrives. Shaggy makes them angry and becomes brave, knocking them out. Tex, the leader, challenges Shaggy to a motorcycle race, to which Shaggy agrees, but freaks out when he's normal again. While Daphne teaches Shaggy to ride a motorcycle because she has been riding since she was 5 velma goes on her date with winsor they enjoy the meal and after she goes out side for some fresh air he comes too and closes the door and she smiles at him and though hesitated they kiss passionately. Shaggy and Tex race, and Shaggy hears the keyword and nearly wins, but the Phantosaur arrives. Two people were the Phantosaur, and so the case was closed. Later, Hubley turns Shaggy normal again, but before the gang head home velma decides to stay a while longer and once the Mystery Machine is out of sight she goes to see winsor whom was busy reading she snuggled with him on the Sofa and though nervous allows her to strip him of his clothes once they both stood naked she pushed him on the coach and pulled a blanket over their bodies and felt his manhood start to touch her pussy and the room was then full of moaning and kissing as they started fucking each other. Cast Locations Songs Home Media * Double Feature: Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur & Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo! 6 Feature Collection * Scooby-Doo! 5 Feature Collection 2 Trivia * It was originally named Scooby-Doo! Attack of the Phantosaur. * The kitchen scene is a parody of Jurassic Park. * Fred is interested in traps like Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated . * When Shaggy wet his pants, he never changed into new ones. Gallery Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur/gallery Category:Animated movies Category:Direct-to-video movies Category:Movies